Naptime Accident
by theoneandonlyitgirl
Summary: Alex and Gigi try their luck to get a role on Hannah Montana when the talent scouts come to their school. Alex also revisits the past of the very day the "accident" happened through a spell.


**Naptime Accident**

"Bonjour, Alex." Gigi approached Alex and Harper with her two wannabe minions. "And Alex's friend."

"What do you want this time, _Gertrude_?" Alex asked.

"Ugh. My name is Gigi, Alexandra." She flipped her blonde hair behind her neck. "Anywho, I heard there are talent scouts coming to our school to host auditions for Hannah Montana's rival or something on Friday."

Harper screamed "No way!"

Alex gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Duh." One of Gigi's clones said. "And she's going to get that part." The other one said.

"Of course I will," Gigi added. "I mean, I already play it so well in real life. Ciao, Alex... and her friend."

Harper faced her best friend. "So you are going to audition right?"

"I have to." Alex said. "This hasn't been going on for too long."

Justin and Alex arrived at Waverly Place, went to the kitchen and into the lair. They found their brother Max and their father Jerry already seated. They all sat and began their lesson.

"Okay, today's spell is a time traveling spell." Jerry started. "It makes you visit any time in the past that you think about while casting the spell. But remember: it's just a visit. When you're in your past, you aren't seen, felt or heard; like you weren't even there."

Jerry looked at his daughter. "Alex, you try." He handed her a piece of paper.

Alex unfolded it and chanted "Visiteum Pasteum." She disappeared into thin air.

Alex opened her eyes and found herself in a very familiar environment. "This is where I took kindergarten." She was surrounded by a blackboard, small tables and chairs, toys and sleeping bags. All the kids in her class all ran inside the classroom.

Her teacher, Ms. Carter, began to speak. "Did you have fun in the playground?"

"Yes, Ms. Carter." They all said in chorus.

Alex noticed a little girl in a red dress and black polka dots. The little girl tilted her head and Alex saw that it was her -- ten years younger. "I was so cute." She flattered herself.

"Today, I'm going to announce your best dressed classmate." Their teacher said.

The Best Dressed Award is given to someone who always wears nice, neat, stylish clothes. The award was given every semester and the winner is decided by voting.

"Alex Russo!"

Alex saw her four-year old self go up to her kindergarten teacher who gave her a blue ribbon. "Oh yeah. I remember I was given that award every semester." She thought.

The now fourteen-year old Alex saw that all her classmates were clapping except for this blonde little girl in the corner: Gigi.

"Okay, kids, time for naptime." Ms. Carter led all the children to their sleeping bags.

"So that's why she wanted to spill juice on me." Alex realized.

Gigi was wide awake while all of her classmates were sleeping, including Alex. She walked to her lunchbox, took her jug out and approached Alex's sleeping bag.

"Oh no, you don't." The older Alex said, trying to get a hold of Gigi. Whenever she tried, her hands just got across. "Uh-oh. Dad was right, you can't be felt."

Gigi spilled her jug full of juice on Alex's sleeping bag. "Ms. Carter! Ms. Carter! Alex had an accident."

All of their classmates woke up as Ms. Carter approached Alex. "Alex, you should've went to the bathroom."

"But, I didn't--" Little Alex tried to explain while her fellow classmates giggled.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Ms. Carter said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

As she saw her teacher and younger self walk to the bathroom, she noticed Gigi had a smug look on her face.

_Zap!_

Alex was back in the lair. Her father and brothers were still in the same position. "How long have I been gone?"

"About one second." Max answered.

Jerry said "And that's how the Past Visiting Spell works. How was it, Alex?"

"Effective."

Friday came and the school's gymnasium was packed with female students hoping to have their cameo on Hannah Montana.

Alex was right behind Gigi in the line. "I'm gonna get that part." Gigi said, hoping Alex would hear.

"You're just upset 'cause I got that Best Dressed Award all year in kindergarten." Alex leaned in as she said it.

"Next!" The director, sitting on a chair with _DIRECTOR_ written on the back, shouted. He was wearing a black hat on his head, wearing a black shirt with the Hannah Montana logo on it and leather pants with shoes to match.

A man handed her a script. "Read these lines here."

Gigi started "Hannah, I'm stealing all your fannahs."

She recited other lines in such a Gigi way. She'd make a good villain. When she was asked to sing, the sound wasn't so pleasant.

"Next!"

Alex took a deep breath. When handed the script, she read the lines. "Your voice is stingy, your music is stupid, your clothes make me wanna puke on them but it looks like someone already did." She continued reading other lines when the director interrupted.

"That was great. Could you sing us a Hannah Montana song?" The director asked.

"Sure." She said over the microphone.

_"If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song"_

"That was perfect!" The director walked up to the stage. "Congratulations, you got the part."

Alex jumped up and down. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

He handed her a business card. "Call me tomorrow and we'll start shooting."

"Thank you, sir." Alex said.

"No, thank you." The director said. "That's a rap, people."

Alex walked down the stage and saw Harper.

"Oh my God! You got the part! Congrats!" Harper screamed, hugging her best friend.

"Yeah. Thanks for watching my audtion." Alex hugged back.

Gigi walked by. "Congratulations, Alex. You won this round. Break a leg."

"Thanks."

"Literally." She walked out and her two friends popped out of nowhere following her.

Alex couldn't hold it in. "I'M GONNA BE ON HANNAH MONTANA!!"


End file.
